


Last of the Romans

by caithnard



Category: The Lantern Bearers - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caithnard/pseuds/caithnard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart of Ambrosius, pondering his command</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of the Romans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by the prompt for Ambrosius being a "figure out of fading Rome, rather than one of Dark Age Britain" and wanted to try and capture that. I pictured him similar to how Ygerna is described - aged not by years, but by bitter experiences.


End file.
